The tumor specific proteins produced in malignant melanoma in vivo and in vitro are being studied. These studies are aimed at elucidating the mechanisms of formation of these abnormal proteins, as well as their importance to the immunology of melanoma tumor growth, and their possible applications to the immunoassay and/or immunotherapy of malignant melanoma.